Hina Hya
by Trausti
Summary: Have you ever heard people say just start at the beginning? Well I have... Hina Hya is the number one youngest assassin there is so why is she kidnapping some one?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard people say, just start at the beginning? Well I have and do you know what I say to people like that? I tell them that there is no beginning for people like me, only endings. I'm going to tell you about my life until this point and I think it´s a good idea to start at the day my life as that girl ended. Yes that´s a good start for my story.

* * *

I was never appreciated in my home, not by my father, my sister or my cousin who was still the nicest of the three. All I ever did was disappointing my father, I never was as good as my younger sister in my home school studies even if I was above high school level, I was never as strong as my cousin in the martial arts that they taught us.

This was the day my father held over me another one of his lectures about how disappointing I was and that I should be more like them.

You might think that I threw a tantrum like most little girls do when they´ve had enough but not me, I just lowered my head and headed to my room like always.

I stayed there packing all the clothes I dubbed good enough to take with me, not any of the clothes my father wanted us to wear with all the laces, skirts and stuff like that.

The only reason my sister put up with that was because she knew that is she wanted out father to favor her, she had to obey by every rule he placed. I stuffed all my stuff in to a duffle bag and a small backpack, they didn´t even bother getting me for dinner that night probably thinking that I was crying my eyes out like I used to do.

But no more of that, I would change, no more miss nice girl, no more miss crybaby, no more softness.

I headed out of my room and took the keys to one of my fathers' cars, the truck he always said was a piece of trash. The dining room was at the other end of the house so I didn´t need to worry about begin stopped.

When I saw the truck I expected something else than the huge red car that awaited me.

I was only fifteen but I knew the basics to drive a car and ones when I had been really upset my cousin had let me drive his car for a quarter mile to cheer me up, so I knew how to drive.

I threw my bags in the back seat and when I was about to take a seat inside I saw that on the back of the truck was an old beat up Harley and I smirked. If luck was with me I could sell the truck and use the bike in stead.

When I started the truck it surprised my how quiet it was and even if I stuck my head out the window it barley emitted a sound. I could probably sell it for 25.000 maybe 30.000 if I was lucky and held my cards right.

I drove out of the driveway and when I hit the highway I punched the gas and speeded to the place I'd always wanted to go to, Konoha, the biggest city around.

All that night I drove and most of the morning too and I thanked the heavens that no one seemed to care that an obviously underage girl was driving in the city.

When I came to an auto shop I was very lucky and managed to sell the truck for 10.000 and get the Harley fixed and painted silver too. When I had staid in Konoha for two weeks I finally got the bike and a phone number that would help me get some training here in the big city.

I learned everything from my master everything from firing a gun to killing people in the most brutal way you could imagine. My first four years here weren´t much, the first three I trained under my master and the last one I spent earning a reputation around the city as the youngest assassin ever to lived.

And here I am standing on a rooftop waiting for the right moment to pull of my biggest job yet and surprisingly it isn´t assassination.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hina, you ready, remember not to screw this up?" A voice said from an ear piece that was in a young woman´s hand. "Kiba I know what I'm doing, now shut up and let be do my job." The woman said and stuck the piece in the pocket on her midnight black cargo pants.

She took out something that looked like a crossbow and aimed it above an open window, pulling the trigger she shot a metal arrow that went several inches in to the stone wall above the window while dragging a thin string behind it.

The young woman pulled the crossbow thing away and fastened it on the roof she was standing on. Walking to the edge of the building she pulled her long midnight blue hair in to a high ponytail. She then pulled out something that looked like a handle bar for a bike and placed it over the thin string, testing the string a little before she kicked her self from the building and headed for the mansion she had just shot.

When she was in side the building she cut the wire with her knife knowing that her comrades would take all evidence away from the seen she had just left.

She walked along the hallway she had landed in and turned a corner careful to stay as much out of the few cameras there were hanging on the walls. She walked for some time counting the doors in silence and when she reached the eleventh one she stopped and turned the handle smirking when it was unlocked.

She walked quietly in and saw that her target was in his bed sleeping soundly. She took out of one of her pockets chloroform and a small piece of cloth, pouring the liquid in the cloth she walked up to the sleeping man and quickly held it to his mouth and nose.

The young man woke up and tried to struggle but she had straddled him and wasn´t giving him any chance of escaping her. Soon he stopped and fell in to a deep medicated slumber. The young woman opened the window up and saw looked down remembering that she was on the fifth level of a house.

She worked fast with the sleeping body of the man and wrapped him up in his sheets before tying a rope around his feet and under his arms. She then pushed him to the window and started to lower him down, careful to have a good grip on the rope at all times.

When he only had about two feet left someone walked in to the room.

"Who are you?" He asked immediately and walked to where the woman was standing with one foot on the ledge of the window and holding a rope with both of her hands.

The woman concluded that the sleeping man would survive such a low drop and let go of the rope in favor to turn around and meet the newcomer. It was a tall blond and he didn´t look happy to see her inside the other mans room.

"What have you done to Sasuke?" He yelled at her when he noticed that the bed was empty and his friend was nowhere around. The woman slowly took the rest of the rope up and with quick movements tied the end to the foot of the chest that was standing under the window.

When she was about to climb out the blond jumped her and pulled her back in calling over his shoulder. "Help, we have an intruder!"

Soon the room was filled with people and some had guns but the woman didn´t loose her nerve. She twister out of the grip the blond had on her and pulled out of one of her pockets a gun and aimed it at his head. "Stop or blonde gets it."

That made the people stop and look closely at the girl inside the room. She was petite with black hair and pale grey eyes, she was wearing black cargo pants and a matching tube top that covered her chest aria and not muck else, her hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing a midnight blue mask that covered the lower half of her face.

Many in the room recognized her from the news for she didn´t bother hide properly and made do with the outfit she had. "Hina Hya." One of the men holding a gun uttered making everyone that hadn´t already known who she was recognize her immediately and some even lowered their guns.

"I'm taking him with me if anyone shoots you can kiss your prince and the blond goodbye." The folk's didn´t move as she made her way to the window and pushed the man he was holding to the rope.

"Climb down, any funny business and I'll shoot your friend on the ground." The blond did as she said and climbed down, when he was half way down the woman followed him still pointing the gun down at the sleeping man on the ground.

When she was down she quickly cut the ropes and then she pointed the gun at the blond. "Pick him up and don´t try anything, follow me." She then led him in to the trees that where in the yard around the house, when they were out of view she broke in to a jog while pointing her gun at the blond and directing him.

Soon they were on the street and slowed down. The woman walked to a bike that was parked some ways away and pointed the blond to place the other man on the bike. As he did she held the gun up to his head and watched his every move.

"Sit behind me and don´t think I can´t shoot you just because I'm driving." She said as she mounted the bike and took out the ear piece placing it back where it belonged. "Hey Mutt, there´s been a slight change in plans, when I come wear masks. Oh and tell Bug to hurry, he might get caught."

Not bothering to listen to the reply she showed the device back in her pocket and speed of with the blond holding on to her with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it Hina, I told you not to screw this up." A man with spiky brown hair and red tattoos in his face yelled at the woman as she kicked her red punchbag with suck force it flew to the side, almost hitting the male.

"It´s just a minor setback, if anything we'll get even more money than we planed." She said as she let out a fury of punches and a few kicks. The man sighed and walked away from the girl.

"I'll send the letter now. They should respond in a day or two." Hina paid no mind to him and just concentrated on how she could kill the third punchbag this month. Ones she was satisfied with her work on the now ruined bag she pulled on an orange t-shirt over her training bra and pulled on her mask, she was going to see the prisoners.

* * *

She walked in to the room and smirked at their situation, they were both bound to chairs that had been bound together at the sides so that they could talk to each other face to face. She stopped in front of the blond looking him over and then asking. "Who are you, you´re not a part of the staff nor are you a relative of his?"

The blond grinned at her. "As hard as it may seem then I'm the assholes friend." Hina raced an eyebrow at the chose of words and looked over at the dark haired man that was sitting there quietly.

She walked around them and came to a stop in front of him. "Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha empire sins your brother was disowned two years ago." She stated and looked at his reaction.

He snapped his head up and growled at her. "Release me at ones, you have no idea what you´re getting your self in to." Hina just giggled at his stupidity. "Foolish boy, do you not know who I am?" She straightened up and placed a hand on her hip.

"A girl who has no fashion sense and is about to get her self in to some deep shit." Sasuke answered earning him a slap that split his lip.

"Show some respect to your superiors." Hina hissed at him and then introduced her self. "I am Hina Hya, the youngest assassin ever to come forth and I know exactly what I'm getting my self in to, your families´ bank accounts." She sounded smug and she had every right to be. She had worked hard to get where she was today and she enjoyed the feeling of begin respected and feared by so may people.

"You never answered my question blonde, who are you?" The man looked her in the eye as she asked him this. "Naruto Uzumaki." Hina though about the name for a moment before she asked him. "You don´t know by any chance Jiraja?"

The blond was shocked at the name and it seemed that the young heir was surprised too. "Yes I knew him, but he´s dead now." Naruto said sadly and looked down.

"Huh… I though so, you´re that kid that was supposed to be killed to teach him a lesson." Hina commented scratching her chin distracted as a man with sunglasses and in a jacked that reached up to his nose came in holding two glasses of water.

Hina looked at him and held out one hand for a glass. The man handed her one and went around her and started helping Sasuke to drink without a word. Hina did the same and helped the blond drink the water and when he finished she stood up before he could question her about what she had said.

"Bug, have Mutt help you feed them tonight and tell him that if he´s going to be with problems I'd be glad to take care of him again. I'm going for a visit tonight and I don´t know when I'll be back." The brunette nodded and headed out the door after the woman who then closed them, leaving the two bound males alone in the semi dark room.

* * *

"You´ve been busy Hinata, care to tell me what you´re up to." A raven haired woman said while taking a sip from a cup. "Yes, I have and please don´t call me that, master, that girl is gone for the time begin." Hina said drinking her tee.

She was at a nice house, sitting at the kitchen table with the one she respected the most out of all, her master, the one that tough her everything she knew.

"What do you mean by that and I'm no longer your master so you can stop calling me that my dear?" The woman said smiling at her former apprentice. Hina took out an envelope and handed it to the other woman.

"If what I'm doing succeeds I want you to be ready to leave, I'll call you when the time is right." Her former master took the envelope and eyed it for a moment before looking back up. "On that note, what are you up too?" Hina smirked and looked in her idols face. "Me and the boys are working on something big."

That made the black haired woman race an eyebrow. "I would have thought you´d ditch Kiba and Shino at the first chance you got." Hina chuckled and shook her head. "No even if they slow me down a bit, it´s good to have someone you can trust to cover up for you and such."

A large man walked in to the room asking. "Kurenai, what are you doing down here?" When he saw who his wife was talking to he smiled and turned around. "Never mind, I'll leave you to it, say hi to the boys from me Hina." The younger woman nodded and turned back to her master.

"I mostly came here to tell you that if this succeeds then it won´t be long until he´s back." Kurenai shook her head at the young woman. "Hinata, don´t waist your time and life on this, I've already tried so many times to get him back. You know how well guarded he is and if he stays there he´ll have a better life than I could ever give him."

Hina just smiled and took the older woman´s hand. "There is nothing better than a mothers love, he will never be as happy with them as he will be with you and I will get him back." She then stood up and hugged the woman. "You make sure to be ready when the call comes, besides the little one has to grow up with a big brother right?"

She then went out of the house and mounted her Harvey she had kept all those years and drove of in to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hina was back at the hideout she pulled on her mask and walked right in to the room the prisoners were, seeing her comrades finishing up.

"How is she?" Kiba asked and looked up at the newly entered. "Close, but it´s still a month or so till do day, I need to talk with the prince if you don´t mind." She said and indicated the door making the two stand up and leave without a word, they knew who was boss.

Hina walked around the bound guys and came to a stop in front of the dark haired one. "Tell me, if the Uchihas were trying to protect someone from begin taken where would they send him?"

The male looked up at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Hina sighed and rephrased the question. "If your clan wanted to keep someone safe, someone that couldn´t take care of him self, a child, where would you keep him."

He seemed to catch on to what she was meaning and smirked. "Why should I tell you?" Hina only smirked in return and walked to a table that was covered. "You may have heard of my name but have you heard of my skills? I can torture you in hundred different ways without making you bleed and in thousand different ways while keeping you alive." She pulled some of the cloth off of the table exposing some tools and picking one up she twirled it in her fingers making the man sweat.

"I won´t help you kidnap some innocent child." He stated as she stepped closer to him. "I'm not going to kidnap anyone, I'm simply going to take something that doesn´t belong to you back." She was by now in his face getting ready to cut in to his skin with the devise that was obviously not made for that. Before she could do that though, the blond kicked back, making the two chairs turn so he was now closer to the assassin than his friend.

"What are you doing Naruto?" The Uchiha heir yelled at his friend straining to look at his friend and the assassin at ones. "Shut up, you´d just start screaming ones she got started with you." Hina smiled at the blond, he was smarter than he looked.

"Looks like the old man taught you something other than begin a pervert after all. I guess I owe my master some money now." She said walking past him to stand back in front of Sasuke.

"Why did someone want to teach Jiraja a lesson by killing me, was it your master?" Naruto asked before she could begin her torture on the young heir.

"No, she didn´t hate him, to be honest after she beat him up for peaking on her while changing they were good friends or at least got along pretty nicely." She answered him looking up.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked sick of begin out of the loop. "Oh, you didn´t know? Well your friend here was also trained by a thief, an assassin, a criminal if you like."

The dark haired youth looked over at his friend. "Is this true Naruto?" The blond nodded and said, more to Hina than to his friend. "But I never took that path, I never killed or stole."

She nodded and smirked at him. "That truly is a shame, you look like you´d be good at this." Naruto only countered her. "The same goes for you, you look like you´d be good at the rich mans life." Hina only glared at him for he seemed to implying something.

"Oh, the old man did teach me many things and one of them is to detect wealth when I see one, believe me when I say that you just scream it." Hina forgot about the heir for a moment and went to stand in front of the blond.

"What do you mean by that?" He only smirked at her. "Your posture indicates a good upbringing and a high social status, the way you carry your self when you walk isn´t something you just pick up it´s something the higher class teach their children. You talk and do everything with grace that shows you used to live with people that would judge your every move and you couldn´t bring shame to your family. My guess is that you´re from one of the richer clans. What made you leave, did your daddy not give you enough money or did you just decide that you wanted to provoke the ones that raised you by running away?"

Hina didn´t show it but she was furious, she only smirked and walked to yell out the door. "Bug, Mutt, come here!" When the two came with their masks on she said to them. "Bring the blonde and the prince to the training room, it looks like he could use some training." She said that while looking at Naruto and then walked out making the males untie the captives.

"Dude, you´re going to have your ass handed to ya." Kiba said leading Naruto away from the room and shaking his head in sympathy, no one should be forced to fight her in that mood. Naruto looked at the man leading him away and then at the man holding Sasukes arm, seeing them both a bit nervous about his fight with the girl he started to regret pissing her of.

* * *

When they where in the training room Hina had taken of her top and was now standing in the middle of a training mat, she was only wearing a sports bra and some black shorts.

"Let the blond go but make sure that the exit is covered." Hina commanded. "You get over here." She then said pointing at Naruto who Kiba didn´t have a hold on any longer. He walked to her as she started to speak. "I have a deal you might like. If you beat me you and your prince can leave and I'll never bug you again." Naruto and the other males looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hina you can´t take that risk, you don´t know what he can do." Shino said logically, still holding on to Sasuke. "Bug, if he beats me in a mach then he deserves to go free." Hina just said never looking away from her target.

"Fine, if I beat you Sasuke and I go free." Naruto said pulling his brown t-shirt of and making Hina smile at the sight revealed to her. He had a six pack and his arms were ripped with mussels, all in all he was in very good shape and would probably be a small challenge to her.

"Lets start this thing." He said and ran at her, his hand pulling back for a punch aiming at her stomach. Hina easily sidestepped him, he was fast but too straight forward and predictable. When he missed her she quickly stepped back while pushing him in the back of her head making him lose his balance for a short time.

"Good, but not good enough." She commented and watched amused as he turned to glare at her, a task that did not suit his face. He then leaped at her again, preparing to hit her in the head and when Hina was about to sidestep him again she was surprised that he shot out his leg as to trip her, never going for the punch.

She jumped backwards and landed on her hands and then rolled out of the stand as fast as she could as he came at her again. He threw punches and kicks at her for a good minute none stop, landing one and making her lose her breath he smiled.

"Don´t celebrate just yet." Hina said and turned defense in to offence, kicking him in the guts. She then proceeded to roundhouse kick him and when he stood back up she gave him no chance and ran up to him, kicking up under his chin and making him fly through the air and land on his back.

"I think I won." She said walking over to where he was laying semi unconscious. "But because you gave me a challenge I'll tell you a little secret." She leaned forward and whispered so only he could hear. "I didn´t run away because of the reasons you said, I left because no one cared for me there and I was just a disappointment to them."

She then stood up and walked to Sasuke who was looking stunned at his friend on the floor. "Now Uchiha, about that question I asked earlier, are you going to answer it or are you going to end up like your friend and three other punckbags this month?"

Both Kiba and Sasuke looked at her and Kiba said. "Again, how many bags are you gonna ruin this year?" Hina just ignored him and watched as Sasuke shifted his eyes from his friend to her a couple of times.

"They would take this person to stay at our family summerhouse with my uncle it´s well protected and no one can go in or you without begin seen." He said fast and looked at the scary woman before him.

"Good boy, Mutt, Bug, take them back to their room." She said and then turned around walking out of another exit, she had to check on the ransom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hina sat in her room for some time just thinking, the Uchiha should call the phone any minute now, she knew how they worked on these cases and just waited patiently.

When the phone rang Kiba and Shino came running in to the room and watched as she picked it us slowly and answered. "Hello Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, police officers." There was silence on the other end for a few moments before a males voice spoke up. "What do you want in stead of my son?"

Hina said nothing but waited until he noticed his error. "And Uzumaki." He added after a few moments. "I would like your head on a plate, but I know that´s not going to happen." She said calmly and heard in the back few people gasp. "What I want is two million dollars, nothing more nothing less. Don´t try to say that you´ll have difficulty getting them, we broke in to your banks security system and know that you have more than that in several of your accounts." Hina said when he was about to say something to her. "I'll give you five hours to get the money and go to the harbor, leave the money on the fifth boat you see and walk away and I'll promise you that as long as there are no officers near there your son and his friend will be brought back unharmed."

There was silence on the other side but Hina waited until they decided to agree. "How will I know that you´ll keep your word?" Mr. Uchiha then asked.

"You don´t, but it´s the only way you´ll get him back." At that Hina hung up and looked at her comrades with a serious face. "You two get everything ready, I'll be back in six hours tops and I'll meet you here." The two nodded and turned to walk out to take care of the arrangements that needed to be done.

Hina sat there for a while and when she finally stoop up she pulled on her work cloths and set her hair in to a high pigtail before pulling the mask over her face and heading out to where her bike was.

* * *

The summerhouse Sasuke had told her about, she knew exactly where it was and she wasn´t about to waist any time in going there and getting him back, she owed Kurenai at least that much.

She speeded out of Konoha, there was at least two hours to the house and she was glad that her bike had been altered to go faster by Shino.

When she was at the house she looked around from the outside quickly locating the cameras and such. Then she headed straight to the control booth and when she entered there were three men about to stand up still looking shocked at the screen in front of them. Hina pulled out her gun that she had fastened a silencer on before she entered the building and shot them all as they started to turn around to face her.

She then scanned the screens there and when she found the room she was looking for he turned all cameras of and ran to her destination.

She entered the room and smiled at the sight, there was a small three years old boy sleeping in a small bed and hugging a teddy bear. She walked up to him and picked him up, making him come out of dreamland.

"Who are you?" He asked rubbing his sleepy eyes. Hina pulled her mask of and smiled at the boy. "Don´t you remember me Konohamaru?" She asked, not expecting him to, it had been almost a year sins he was taken from his mother to live with other Uchihas.

"Aunty Hina?" He said to her surprise. "Are you coming to take me to mommy?" Hina pulled her mask back up and walked to the door nodding.

"Yes, when you wake up you´ll be with mommy again, go to sleep." The young boy did as she said and she ran for the exit and her bike.

When she was on it she took her leather jacket and wrapped it around the boy before speeding of.

* * *

When she was only an hour away from Konoha she called Kurenai. "Hello?" Came the tired voice of her ex-master. "I hope you two are ready, I'll be at the destination in one hour and I have a surprise for you." Hina said glad when she heard Kurenais voice suddenly a lot more awake. "Konohamaru?"

Hina smiled to her self glancing down at the sleeping boy in her arms. "Yes, now be there with all your stuff." She then hung up and rode with as much speed the bike could muster.

* * *

"Thank you Hinata, I don´t know how we´ll ever repay you." Kurenai sobbed holding her little boy that was still sleeping. "You don´t need to thank me. Now go on and I´ll meet you in a couple of days."

Hina then gave her former master a hug and her big husband on too. "When you come to Suna then call this number, I arranged a house near the sea." Hina handed the big man a card and mounted her bike ones more, taking of.

* * *

Seeing Kiba and Shino load a truck outside their hideout she smiled at them. "I guess that all went well and you have the money." Kiba straightened up and smiled at her. "Yebb. They didn´t suspect us to come from underwater." He grinned at her and started throwing stuff in to the truck again.

"Good job you guys. You meet up with Kurenai and Asuma while I go make false tracks for our police friends." Hina said grabbing a box from Shino´s hands that was full of tools, both mechanic and torturing tools.

"You sure you don´t need help with that?" The man asked fixing his sunglasses. "Yeah I'm sure, just don´t spend all the money right away." She said jokingly and looked at Kiba who knew that it had been directed at him.

"It was ones. Bloody ones!" He said making the other two laugh at his pouting face. "Well Kiba at least now you can get that dog you´ve always wanted to have." Shino said and lifted his friends´ spirits.

Hina just shook her head and helped them load the rest of the stuff in to the truck and watched as they drove of.


	6. Two years later

Two yeas later.

"Aunty Hina, aunty Hina!" Came the calls of a five year old boy running hand in hand with an almost two year old girl.

A woman with long midnight blue hair and grey eyes turned around from what she had been doing, beating the crap out of her friend. "Konohamaru I told you to call me aunt Hinata." She said as she picked up the little girl smiling.

She was wearing a pale grey bikini for she was on the beach with her friends and family. "But aunty Hina, we saw a guy that looks just like you!" The boy yelled and pointed behind him. Hinata looked up and almost dropped the child in her arms when she saw the person they were talking about.

He was tall with long dark brown hair and identical grey eyes to her, she was stunned. "Neji." She breathed out and the man who had watched the whole seen looked at her whit wide eyes.

"Hinata is that you?" He said and took a step to her and then ran up to her crushing her in a hug. "Oh god, we thought you were dead." He said and let go of her when he realized that she was holding a baby in her arms.

Hinata didn´t have a chance to reply before he asked. "Is she yours?" Again Hinata didn´t have the time to reply. "No, this is my sister, my mom owns us." Konohamaru said pointing to where his parents were laying in the sand enjoying them self.

"Hinata, who is this guy?" Came the voice of Kiba who´s head was still begin kept nailed to the sand by the stunned girls foot.

"Oh sorry Kiba, I forgot you were down there." Hinata managed to force out and then help him up. "This is my cousin Neji Hyuga." She said pointing at the taller man. "And this is my friend Kiba." The two men looked at each other and Kiba placed a hand over the girls shoulder.

"You never told us you had a hot cousin." He said smirking until Hinata smacked him on the back of his head. "He doesn´t swing that way. Do you?" She said and looked up at her cousin that was shocked that a man actually hit on him.

"No." He just said as a blond came running to him, slinging a hand over his shoulder. "Hurry your pretty little Hyuga ass, we´re not waiting for you." Kiba barked out a laugh and Hinata had to suppress a giggle as she placed the little girl down next to her brother telling them to go bug their parents for a bit.

"Hey, don´t I know you from somewhere?" The blond suddenly said looking straight at Hinata who just shook her head. "Naruto, get your hand of me." Neji said with an ice cold voice.

The blond jumped away from him and was now standing next to Hinata who said smirking. "I really can´t decide if you swing Kiba´s way or not, you really know how to send double messages." Naruto looked at the girl and then at the man standing next to her that he thought was Kiba.

"Swing what way?" He asked clueless until he noticed Kiba checking his ass out. Hinata smacked him on the back of the head again. "He doesn´t swing that way either and I doubt Shino would appreciate it if he knew you were checking other guys out."

The tattooed man grinned and turned around to leave. "I can´t help it, you´ve got too many hot friends." He yelled and then took of finding his boyfriend.

"Sorry about him, he can´t help it." Hinata said smiling.

"Are you coming home?" Neji asked to her surprise. "No, father can have what he wanted." She said crossing her arms. "Yes I agree, but he does miss you." Her cousin said smiling at her. "Well I missed you, especially when you were nice like this." She said and then turned to the blond.

"I'm Hinata by the way, nice to meet you." He took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Naruto Uzumanki, it´s nice to meet you too."

Then there was a voice that yelled. "Naruto, you were supposed to get Neji, not to hit on some girl."

It was a woman with her brown hair in two buns on her head and her hands on her hips. Neji just hugged his cousin and handed her a card. "Keep in touch." Hinata nodded and smiled at him as he walked away to what she guessed was his girlfriend.

Naruto grinned at her and whispered in her ear. "Yeah, keep in touch Hina. You still scream wealth, you better work on that if you don´t want people like you robbing you." He then jogged after his friends but not before he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Hinata just stood there shocked, he knew and yet he didn´t tell, this Naruto was one interesting guy.

Hinata smiled and shrugged to her self, there was nothing to do but to wait to see what life had in store for them and she secretly hoped that Naruto would be in her life a lot now that he knew who she was.

Hinata Hyuga, first born of one of the richest men in the country, shy girl to some but a master thief in others minds.


End file.
